TIATS
by Marie Edwards
Summary: Ellas son todo lo que ellos deseaban: seguridad, atrevimiento, dominación y buen sexo. Ellos son todo lo que ellas no andaban buscando: buenos compañeros, cariñosos, sumisos y en busca del amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

**TIATS**

**Summary: Ellas son todo lo que ellos deseaban: seguridad, atrevimiento, dominación y buen sexo. Ellos son todo lo que ellas no andaban buscando: buenos compañeros, cariñosos, sumisos y en busca del amor verdadero.**

**Advertencia: El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

— ¡oh Dios, eres tan dulce! — le dice mientras le da beso tras beso en la oreja, el cuello y las mejillas, pero nunca en los labios.

Cuando era cuestión de solo sexo, no habían besos en la boca; lo habían dejado bien claro desde la primera vez que se encontraron.

Así como también no tener celos si se topaban y estaban con alguien más.

— ¿e-eso cre-crees? — titubea, demostrándole que su autoestima no podía estar más baja.

Por lo general se consideraba una persona no fea pero cuando estaba ante semejante espécimen, se consideraba el patito más feo de todos.

— sí, sí. Ahora levanta las caderas, quiero sentirte... ¡Oh Dios, si así!

Ella cierra los ojos y se entrega al placer que Xavier le proporciona.

— ¡Oh, dios creo que...! ¡Más rápido!... ¡Dios... Aaaaaaaah! — Grita Isabella, estremeciéndose al llegar al clímax; después de meses, por fin había logrado llegar al orgasmo sin fingirlo.

Xavier tenía los ojos igualmente cerrados, jadeando como sí hubiese corrido una maratón y sudando como si de verdad lo hubiese hecho, haciendo que el cuarto oliese a hombre y a sexo.

_-"huele rico; al menos tiene eso a su favor" -_ se dijo Isabella mientras se quita de encima de él.

— ¿ya te vas? Aún no he terminado contigo chiquita. — el tono para nada seductor ni ronroneante de su voz hace que los dos se avergonzarán, ella por haberlo escogido como amante y él por ser tan idiota.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer _chiquito_ — dice ella para burlarse un poco y para romper con el silencio incomodo; él sonríe como ella esperaba. — pero la casa está a tu disposición, hay comida en el refrigerador y agua caliente en la regadera. No me esperes, no sé a qué hora llegue — le dice antes de meterse al baño.

Mientras estaba debajo del chorro caliente y relajante del agua, Isabella no puede evitar sonreír de satisfacción, no solo por haber tenido un orgasmo sino porque su vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Ella, hija de padres adinerados, dueños de la cadena hotelera Higginbotham Resort, heredera de más de veinte hoteles cinco estrellas, además dueña y presidenta de las empresas Swan tenía todo el mundo a sus pies. Ella era lo que toda chica de Nueva York deseaba y hasta más.

En la plenitud de sus veintiocho años ella no pensaba en ataduras ni en agrandar a la familia.

Todo lo relacionado con bodas, matrimonios, posteriores divorcios y cambios de pañales le atraía en lo más mínimo.

_-"¿A qué mujer le agradaría pensar en bebés y en matrimonios a esta edad?" -_ se cuestiona mientras se pasa el jabón por las piernas, suavemente, hasta llegar a su sexo, lavándolo con cuidado y borrando los restos inexistentes del semen de Xavier. _-"nunca está de más"-_ siempre se decía.

Y siempre se lavaba, no importa si se acostaba con su novio, con Xavier, con Garrett, Con Paul o con Emmett, siempre se lavaba, porque no quería un hijo, de ninguno de ellos. Además, no quería darles la oportunidad de venirle con excusas tontas de paternidades aseguradas ni pruebas dolorosas para obligarla a que se casaran.

_-"oh, no. Claro que no"-_ pensó mientras se lavaba sus pechos. _-"nada de darles la oportunidad de casarse conmigo. Ni ahora ni nunca"._

Y es que en un mundo como el de Isabella, en donde los hombres solo venían a la Tierra para dejar embarazadas a las mujeres y hacer que se casarán con ellos, ya que se ponían de mártires y lloraban por el bebé ¡qué porque ellos no se perdonarían que el bebé naciera sin una figura paterna!... Tonterías.

Para Isabella, como para el ochenta y seis por ciento de la población femenina, un hombre solo servía para dos cosas, para coger de lo rico y para quedarse en casa a cuidar de los hijos y hacer los deberes del hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

— ¿un buen fin de semana, eh? — Al pasar junto a Alice, su secretaria, le sonríe ampliamente, sin negar que se lo había pasado bomba.

Era lunes, siete y cinco de la mañana y era el primer lunes en el que se levantaba de un humor alegre. Y ella lo notó.

— vamos a la oficina. — dice sin dejar de sonreír, Alice suelta una risilla y sale corriendo de su escritorio.

Una vez en la oficina, Alice se pasa media hora escuchando la parte aburrida del fin de semana, sin que diera detalles; siempre sonriendo pero nunca diciéndole lo que quería escuchar. Y otra media hora respondiendo sobre las ventas obtenidas del mes y las ganancias de la empresa.

— ¿cuáles son los pronósticos para el próximo mes? — le costó formular la pregunta ya que no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse al ver la cara encabronada de Alice.

— una muerte lenta si no me dices lo que vine a escuchar de tu sucia boca. — Jasper por fin se soltó a reír. _- increíble, esta vez duro un poco más su tolerancia.- pensó._ — ¡deja de sonreír y dime!

— bono extra a la chica. — dice una vez que puede dejar de reír. — por una tolerancia extraordinaria. — Alice le muestra el dedo de en medio. — Dios santo que grosera, antes solías mostrarme este dedo — y le enseña el dedo donde estaba el anillo pero ella lo ignoró. — ¡Dios Alice, mira que me dio el anillo! — Jasper sonríe de oreja a oreja; extiende su mano y le muestra el hermoso anillo de diamantes que María le había dado en la cena de aniversario. — ¡creí que nunca me lo pediría, pero me sorprendió!

— ¡Dios mío, es hermoso! — dice Alice muy emocionada.

Alice llevaba más tiempo con su novia que Jasper con María y no había recibido el anillo.

Una vez Frida la había troleado, dándole una cena de aniversario de lo más romántica, con una noche de lo más caliente y al día siguiente le había dejado una pequeña cajita dorada, donde muy bien pudo caber un hermoso anillo, pero que en vez de eso contenía un par de arracadas muy feas que Alice dejaba tiradas en cualquier lado esperando que se perdieran, pero las muy malditas nunca lo hacían.

— ¿te encuentras bien Alice? Parece como sí te hubieses ido.

— Sólo me alegro por ti, Jas — Alice forzó una sonrisa que Jasper hizo como que se la creyó.

Ellos se conocían tan bien que sólo con una mirada sabían lo que el otro pensaba, sentía y quería.

Hubo una época en la que Jasper estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alice. Desde que la vio por primera vez hace cuatro años, sólo vivía por y para ella; siempre que era su cumpleaños le regalaba un almuerzo carísimo en el mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad y cuando no tenían tiempo de salir, mandaba a traerle un ramo enorme de rosas o el collar de oro más fino que pudieran encontrar. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Frida llegó a su oficina sin previo aviso, enojada era decir poco y con todos y cada uno de los regalos que él le había dado a Alice. Fue ahí cuando el balde de agua fría le cayó directo a la cabeza: Alice era lesbiana de hueso colorado, Frida era celosa y también le llevaba diciendo a Alice desde hace tiempo que le dijera a Jasper que la dejará en paz, pero ella nunca le había dado una advertencia en todos esos años, ¡ni siquiera cuando la había besado!

Después de eso no le quedó ninguna esperanza de tener a Alice como compañera de vida; tiempo después se enamoró de María.

— ¿serías mi madrina? Rosalie ya dijo que sí pero quiero que tú también estés a mi lado. — Alice vio la ilusión y el deseo no carnal en los ojos de Jasper y siendo su mejor amiga no se pudo negar, y tampoco quería porque en algún momento el también sería el dama de honor.

— claro que sí Jas. Sabes que siempre estaré a tú lado. — Está vez la sonrisa fue más real.

Jasper estuvo a punto de acercarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo, y no porque él quisiera sino porque María había aparecido de repente y estaba parada en la puerta, observando.

María sabía que Alice era lesbiana así como también sabía que Jasper estaba loco por ella.

Una Bartender se entera de todo.

— hola cariño, hola Alice. — dice desde la puerta. — ¿puedo pasar?

— claro que sí, amor. Pasa, pasa. — Jasper y Alice se movieron a la vez, él se levantó de su asiento y Alice movió la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio para que se sentara María. — adelante, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Él no la mira a los ojos, solo ocultaba su mirada.

— hoy hay inventario y me pidieron que trabaje desde temprano. — mira su reloj — dentro de media hora de hecho, así que vine para acá para ver si querías ir a almorzar.

Jasper mira a Alice, ella mira la blusa abierta y escotada de María y María lo mira ceñuda a él.

— cla- claro linda. — él toma torpemente su chaqueta y su celular. — ¿nos vamos? — le da una sonrisa coqueta y ella no puede seguir enfadada.

María se levanta del asiento sin siquiera mirar a Alice y Alice lo prefiere así, porque solo así puede morbosearla sin que termine insultada y abofeteada.

María tenía buen culo.

— ¿te apetece algo, Alice? — Jasper la mira molesto. Ella se sonroja.

— eh, no. Gracias. Yo... Iré a comer con Frida al apartamento. — Jasper se encoge de hombros como si no le importará y María tuerce disimuladamente los ojos.

María ya empezaba a cabrearse pero ya hablaría con Jasper sobre lo que pensaba de su relación con Alice.

Antes, ella escuchaba y aconsejaba a Jasper cuando estaba llorando de amor y hasta las chanclas de borracho. Ahora era distinto, ahora ella era su novia y no tenía por qué morderse la lengua y aguantarse toda esa mierda de la Alice lesbiana e indiferente.

Jasper tendría que olvidarla por las buenas o por las malas, porque una vez que ellos estuvieran casados, la lesbiana se iría a joder gente a otra parte.

— si quieres te podemos dar un aventón. — Sugirió Jasper y María lo pellizco. — ¿qué?...

— sí, estaría bien. — dice Alice sonriendo y dando saltitos. — porque estos zapatos me están matando.

_- y no será lo único que te mate.-_ pensó María mientras ella y Jasper la seguían para agarrar sus cosas e irse con ellos. _- tampoco serás el único cadáver. -_ María mira a Jasper y sonríe. _- Dios me conceda que no._


	3. Chapter 3

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

Suspira de alivio al abrir la puerta de su departamento y poder quitarse por fin sus tacones. Sugar fue el primero en recibirla, maullando para llamar su atención; lo carga y lo lleva a la cocina, le prepara su comida y un Martini para ella. Al terminar se sienta en el sofá para relajarse del ajetreado día en los juzgados, viendo el final de una película romántica...

— Pensé que había escuchado mal — Vera, su mejor amiga, estaba apoyada en la puerta de su recámara y veía a Rosalie entre divertida y cansada. — creí que está noche era de Royce.

— Era — dice en un suspiro. —termine perdiendo el caso; Fernando encontró evidencia que incriminaba a Samuel y no pude hacer nada por él. — Rosalie se frota los ojos y se estira perezosamente. Odiaba perder y si era un caso tan importante como aquel, su orgullo se venía abajo. — y ya, cada quien para su casa.

— ¿y no vas a dormir?

— en unos minutos. — le sonríe a Vera y ésta se mete a su recámara, minutos después Rosalie se duerme sin darse cuenta.

Algo le toca el brazo y ella se levanta asustada. Royce está a su lado, semi desnudo y recién bañando. Sus pantalones no ocultaban su erección.

_—_ _¿qué demonios?..._

_—_ _Tranquila, estoy aquí para complacerte. —_ su sonrisa es sensual y las caricias que empezaba a darle en la pierna hacen que Rosalie se relaje. _— tú solo disfruta._

Royce empieza a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle los pechos, igualando los movimientos de sus besos. Rosalie sí que se estaba relajando... y excitando.

_—Royce..._

_—_ _¿mmm?_

_—_ _Bésame._

_—_ _No puedo. —_ le susurra al oído. Rosalie hice un puchero.

_—_ _¿porque?_

_—_ _porque soy mujer..._

Ella despierta de repente, sudada, excitada y asustada, a su lado Vera no deja de reírse por su travesura. Rosalie mira hacia abajo y ve que Sugar era el causante de las caricias, no Royce.

— ¡maldita! — Rosalie le avienta una almohada a la cara, pero Vera no deja de reírse.

— ¡Debiste de ver tu cara! — Vera se toma del estómago. Le empieza a doler de tanto reír, pero valía la pena. — en un momento estuviste a punto de tener un orgasmo y al otro estabas tan desorientada... ¡Auch! — apenas pudo sostener a Sugar, antes de que éste la rascuñara en la pierna cuando Rosalie decidió utilizarlo como arma.

— Iré a mi cuarto, a soñar tranquila. — dice Rosalie mal humorada. Vera vuelve a reírse a carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie se levanta de un humor mejor, esta vez había vuelto a soñar con Royce pero sin un gato borracho que le lamiera el resto de alcohol que había caído en su pierna, y sin una amiga molestosa. En cambio había soñado con una oficina vacía, un hombre desnudo y dispuesto y un pene erecto y caliente.

— Buenos días. — canturrea Vera desde la cocina. — ¿Todo bien? ¿No quieres un besito de buenos días? — manda besos hacia Rosalie y esta le enseña el dedo de en medio.

— sírveme y cállate. — dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa, Vera sonríe.

— huy, pero que humor. — Rosalie gruñe. — no, pues toma — dice Vera, sirviéndole su desayuno tradicional: huevos revueltos con tocino, una tostada y mermelada, acompañado de café negro sin azúcar ni crema. — espero que te atragantes. — Rosalie levanta su café, brindando por eso.

— nos vemos al rato, zorra. — dice Rosalie entre bocado y bocado. — y haz que esta vez tu culo aguado sirva para algo más que para dejar marca en el escritorio. — Vera deja escapar un gritito y le tira una almohada a Rosalie.

Vera era el nuevo chisme en la oficina, se especulaba mucho acerca de su inesperado asenso y de las visitas casi diarias de ésta, a la oficina del jefe.

— Maldita, te amo. — las dos ríen y Vera sale del departamento.

Ya en el elevador, Vera baja la vista a su atuendo. No se veía mal. Vestía para ir a trabajar. Esta vez no se había preocupado tanto por su vestimenta, simplemente tomó una chaqueta semi-entallada de color negro y unos pantalones rectos del mismo color. La camisa era lisa y de color blanco y los zapatos de tacón iban a juego. Si, esta vez iba vestida para trabajar; total, ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Rosalie tardó más en salir. Ella sí que iba para algo más que trabajar.

En el buffet, la oficina era pequeña y siempre estaba llena del perfume de Royce y eso la volvía loca día a día. Claro que Royce nunca se daba cuenta, él vivía por y para el buffet de abogados.

Pero hoy iba a cambiar. Hoy le diría una que otra verdad a Royce, su asistente y secretario.

_- Hoy… -_ pensó mientras sale del departamento, luciendo lo más caliente posible y con sus bragas de la suerte puestas y dispuestas. _- Hoy es un buen día para cogerse al asistente._


	4. Chapter 4

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

— Tia, dile que pase. — su voz suena como la de siempre, la de una perra mandona, pero es que ella no quería demostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie y menos ante quien en unos segundos estaba por entrar, aquel que le dejaba las bragas húmedas y las hormonas revolucionadas. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Diez años enamorada para ser exactos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse la falda y de desabotonar un poco la blusa, solo para que se le viera el escote, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— adelante.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué me necesitaba? — dice el hombre en un susurro y ella sonríe por dentro; por fuera, ella esta seria y representando su papel de presidente de la compañía.

— si pasa y siéntate. — él obedece y rápidamente se sienta enfrente de ella. Él la recorre con la mirada y no puede evitar detenerse en el escote, se sonroja ligeramente al ver los pechos de Esme y se excita al imaginar lo que podría hacer con ellos.

— sí que eres incompetente. De nuevo volvió a fallar la computadora. — él baja la mirada. —siéntate aquí y repárala; ahora vuelvo.

— Srta. Platt, yo...

— Carlisle arregla mi computadora, ahora. — ella lo mira de tal forma que Carlisle rápidamente empieza a checar la maquina sin saber que buscaba.

Ella se levanta y se dirige al baño. Al cerrar la puerta no puede evitar sonreír por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo se quita la blusa, se acomoda el corset, saca pecho y se deshace de la falda.

Antes de salir inhala y exhala varias veces para poder entrar en valor.

Carlisle suda de desesperación mientras mira fijamente la computadora y no encuentra ningún problema que hiciera que la computadora fallara y también está algo molesto por ser utilizado como ingeniero en computación cuando él era el maldito vicepresidente de la compañía Platt-Cullen.

Él se pone más nervioso cuando escucha la puerta del baño cerrarse y automáticamente empieza a revisar de nuevo los programas.

— Srta. Platt, no encuentro el problema por ningún lado... — él sigue checando la compu, así que no se da cuenta de nada. — ¿podría decirme en dónde está?

— Como siempre ineficiente — Carlisle se voltea para disculparse y se sorprende al ver a Esme vestida de esa manera.

— yo...

— Tú — Ella sonríe con picardía y se traga su miedo. — serás mío.

Esme no le da tiempo de reaccionar, pues también sentía pena. Después de unos segundos, Carlisle la toma de las caderas sin dejar de besarla y hace que se monte sobre él.

— ¡Carlisle, te deseo! — dice entre beso y beso. Los dos se traen ganas, los dos desean lo mismo y Carlislito ya comenzaba a despertarse del todo.

— Esme... — con dificultad le va quitando el corset y le besa los pechos cuando ya están libres. — Eres hermosa. — ella gime.

Carlisle continua devorándole los pechos mientras ella trata de bajarle los pantalones y por fin conocer a Carlislito; el grande, grueso, caliente y venoso Carlislito que ella imaginaba.

Y no le defraudo. Carlislito no tenía nada de ito y sí mucho de ote; ella se relame los labios y Carlisle sonríe orgulloso. Su pene salta, alegre.

Ella lo vuelve a besar mientras toma delicadamente el pene de Carlisle y se lo introduce lentamente, despacio, disfrutando.

Comienza a moverse poco a poco mientras Carlisle lo mete por completo.

Una vez dentro, ella empieza a moverse más rápido. Carlisle la toma de las caderas y hace que su sexo se hunda más en ella. Esme trata de no gritar mientras se lo coge. Carlisle trata de no venirse mientras ella lo cabalga con maestría.

— Srta. Platt su cita... — Tia se queda pasmada de ver a la presidenta y al vicepresidente tener relaciones.

Lentamente, lo más lento que pudo, cerró la puerta y corrió a su escritorio; sonrojadisima era poco, ella era todo un semáforo en alto, toda una nariz de Rodolfo, todo un tomatito y todas las clases de objetos rojos con los que se podría comparar.

Tia sabía de sexo; sus padres le habían hablado de sexo, había visto una que otra película para adultos y hasta se había tocado unas cuantas veces, pero jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales. Ella era virgen, tenía 23 años pero era virgen porque aún no encontraba al pene perfecto.

Ni Esme ni Carlisle escucharon a Tia o a la puerta, los dos estaban perdidos en su propio placer. El coño de Esme era estrecho y cada que él se hundía en ella, su pene quedaba atrapado entre las paredes de su sexo y eso lo volvía loco.

El pene de Carlisle era todo lo que ella había pensado y hasta más, era grande, muy grande y se sorprendió de que cupiera en ella y era tan grueso que al principio le dolió.

— Más rápido Carlisle, necesito... — él la carga y la coloca en el escritorio, comienza a embestir más rápido y profundo. Saca y mete, saca y mete y Esme está a punto de llegar al orgasmo; Carlisle se mueve más rápido y los dos se corren a la vez.

— eso fue...

—… ya te puedes ir. — Carlisle no se lo cree.

Él seguía atónito mientras veía como Esme se bajaba del escritorio e iba por su ropa al baño y se la colocaba de nuevo, sin sostén y sin bragas, lo bueno es que la blusa no era transparente, porque de lo contrario tendría que conseguir a punta de puñetazos que nadie se le quedará viendo; ella ahora era suya. _- ah, sí. Quería que me fuera de su oficina.- _pensó.

— ¿disculpa?

— que ya te puedes ir y cierras la puerta al salir. — Ella lo empuja para que se quitara de su camino y se puso a checar la computadora — ah y dile a Tia que la próxima vez que tenga algo que decirme, que me llame al teléfono primero.

Cuando Carlisle vuelve a parpadear ya está fuera de la oficina y sin recordar cómo, sólo recuerda lo maravilloso que había sido y lo poco que había durado. Tia lo ve sorprendida.

— Se - Señor Cullen. — lo llama desde su lugar. Ella se veía realmente acalorada también. — cre - creo que es contra el re - reglamento andar con el pene para afuera. — él se golpea mentalmente y de inmediato se mete a Carlislito en sus pantalones y se subió el cierre. Sin despedirse sale casi volando de ahí y ya en el elevador se da de golpes contra la pared por haberse olvidado de metérselo. _-¿cómo demonios pudo habérseme olvidado? -_ se decía una y otra vez. _- pobre Tia, ha de estar asustada. -_ se martiriza solo, porque Tia no estaba para nada asustada, al contrario, ella sonríe excitada al encontrar por fin al pene perfecto.

**Regreso Carlislito! Yeah!**

_***Para los que no saben, Carlislito salió en otra de mis historias pero no como el miembro viril de Carlisle, sino como un diminutivo odioso que le decía su ex nuera***_

**Gracias por leerme y por leer mis demás historias, comentarlas y convertirlas en favoritas! Como creadora de las historias me da mucho gusto que a la gente les guste, jamás creí que mi imaginación tan pervertida les agradaría! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos!**

**Los amo un buen!**


End file.
